


【偷情】08

by manson



Category: Actor RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manson/pseuds/manson





	【偷情】08

他跟陈书桐开房的事儿传开了。

陶阳洗干净了窝在床上看于筱怀的内群消息，起因是有好事者拍到了两个人去宾馆开房，剧社私信解释是给外地请来的演员安排住处，让对方删了。对方信了也就删了，事情没闹起太大的水花，可是大家自己人都心知肚明，这事儿不可能就这么完了。

“筱怀，跟老八滚床单的时候，我觉得我应该是个钢铁直男。”陶阳抱着于筱怀的被子拼命吸上面的烟草味道，于筱怀把人抱到床上直接扑倒了也没打断陶老师吸杯。

“你该不会，喜欢我吧？”

“不可能！”陶阳坚定的否定了，换了一边又吸了一大口“老八说喜欢一个人，见不到他的时候想见他，见到了他又不好意思靠近他，在一起就有说不完的话，可是哪怕一言不发的待着也不会尴尬。”

“那你对我呢。”

“不见面也没关系，见着了就抓紧时间商量活儿，在一起就想跟你那个啥，最后一条勉强符合吧。”

“所以说八老板是个少女。”

“我呢？”

“你是个泰迪。”

最后于筱怀还是被陶阳威逼利诱着脱光了帮他打飞机。

陶阳趴在床上，两腿并拢了夹着于筱怀的那玩意儿，于筱怀手里揉着小陶子，一串湿漉漉的吻落在了陶阳背上。

“陶叔儿，搬我家来吧。”

陶阳知道于筱怀什么意思，于筱怀家是个长方形，客厅在中间，两边各一个房间，大小差不多都没有洗手间，唯一特别的是房里有一个长长的阳台连接了三个房间。

简直是偷人的绝佳场所。

“行……”陶阳转过身搂着于筱怀的脖子一阵激吻，这事儿就这么定下来了。

搬家的事于筱怀很快就说通洛洛了，陶阳来了就不用她出房租了，省下来的钱可以去买小裙子或者喝下午茶。陶阳那边齐敏虽然不大乐意，但是她看陶阳还在生她的气也不想多纠结，而且他俩虽然在一起了，一周也就最多见两回，住哪里倒是无所谓，反正对方也是熟人。

齐敏现在是在保释候审期，两家人都在哄着他一个人，陶阳倒是无所谓，迟早要分手的，等齐敏一句话而已，就这么耗着吧。洛洛那边于筱怀还是跟她心知肚明各玩各的，摩托车响亮的轰鸣之后带走了那些初入大学的女生艳羡的目光，洛洛享受这种被羡慕的感觉于筱怀也乐意哄着他玩儿。

送走了齐敏之后于筱怀迫不及待的压倒了陶阳“给我吧叔儿，让我进去好不好。”

陶阳当然明白“进去”是什么意思，他推开于筱怀爬起来倒了杯水喝“不行，我们是直男。”

“那用嘴也行，宝贝儿乖，给我泄泄火。”于筱怀搂过去好生劝着陶阳，他知道陶阳吃软不吃硬，这会儿把人哄开心了陶阳准依他。

陶阳突然转身跪下，扯了于筱怀的裤子张开嘴含住了于筱怀在他身上蹭的半勃的阴茎。

水都没吞下去。

于筱怀按着陶阳的发旋在他嘴里抽插，水珠顺着陶阳的唇缝流出来，于筱怀始终不满有那么一层隔阂，捅着陶阳金贵的嗓子眼逼着他脱下去。陶阳被顶的难受，推了一把于筱怀，吐出蓄势待发的那东西，一股细细的水流从嘴里吐出来，顺着顶端的沟壑流下去。于筱怀闭着眼低吼了两声，甩了甩胯尽数射在了陶阳的脸上。

高潮余韵后的于筱怀低头看着闭着眼的陶阳，长长的睫毛和高挺的鼻尖上都挂着点点白浊，连翘起的唇角上都挂着星星点点。陶阳解开裤子掏出自己半勃起的阴茎，手指沾了沾于筱怀的精液就附上去上下撸动，更要命的是，他竟然伸出了舌头。

“真他妈性感……”


End file.
